


i care for you

by winsorne



Category: my own
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbians, Love, Oral Sex, but who cares sjskjdjjdk, good shit, idk we love good lesbian action, some random ass ladies, very very veryyyyyy short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsorne/pseuds/winsorne
Summary: some short, fluffy smut including two unnamed lesbians heehee





	i care for you

her hands slide down my waist, her thin fingers slipping onto the rim of my skirt. "i'm going to take these off, is that okay?" she says. i'm blushing even more than i was before.  
"u-uhm... yeah," i stutter, cursing myself out in my head. why am i like this, i wonder. she pulls my skirt down, exposing my light pink underwear. i gasp lightly as her fingers run over my thighs, turning another deep shade of red. my skirt pools around my ankles, and i think she's gonna be the death of me.  
she presses light kisses onto my thighs and my knees wobble. there's a fire in my stomach as she pushes me gently onto my couch, pulling my legs apart, and sitting on her knees in between my thighs. i cover my face with my hands as she rubs circles into my left thigh. i shiver at her touch, and she looks into my eyes. 

"are you sure you're okay? we can stop," she says. "no, i want to do this with you." i wipe my eyes, smearing my makeup a little. i watch her touch the edge of my favorite pair of panties, pulling them down. she glances up at me, who is (not) subtly watching her every move. she places a finger near my clitoris, making me twitch my leg. she jumps a little, but continues. she moves her spindly finger onto and around my clit, making small circles and driving me crazy. i cant handle it, so i let out a small moan.  
god, i'm embarrassing. she quietly chuckles moving her face ever so slowly towards my crotch. i have to look away, as she licks up my labia (?) and stares into my soul. she has me gripping the fabric on my couch, licking into me like this. she sticks her tongue into me and i let out a breathy moan. could i be any more sad and breathy? she probably thinks i'm a joke. i dont even know what i'm doing anymore, but my hand somehow makes it's way toward her head, and holds on for dear life as she dives nose deep into me.

i can hear and feel her hot breath on my lower abdomen. she pushes into me with her tongue and i'm almost there, attempting to grab at the faux suede on the couch. she's still rubbing circles into me and for a second i wonder how i haven't climaxed yet. she licks up my vagina and my clitoris one more time and i'm fully drained. i arch my back and the wetness is all over my blue couch. i hope it doesn't stain. she moves away from my hot body, licking her lips clean of me. she crawls up my body and i wrap my chubby arms around her thin neck and we kiss so tenderly. "did you enjoy yourself? i know i did," she says, pulling away from my lips. "y'know, i think i did." i trace my hand along her defined jawline, thinking about how sweet she is. she laughs, closing her eyes just how i thought she would.

"i love you."

"love you more."


End file.
